thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews
''Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews ''is a show by Chris Stuckmann where he reviews movies currently out in theatres. This show was hosted on YouTube from 2010 before he was picked up by TGWTG.com in 2014. Episodes *Guardians of the Galaxy (July 31st, 2014) *Sharknado 2 (August 12th, 2014) *Sin City: A Dame to Kill For (August 21st, 2014) *Top 10 Comic Book Movies (September 4th, 2014) *Forrest Gump (September 11th, 2014) *Left Behind (2014) (October 9th, 2014) *The Judge (October 11th, 2014) *John Wick (October 16th, 2014) *Fury (October 19th, 2014) *The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies (December 4th, 2014) *The Best Movies of 2014 (January 5th, 2015) *The Worst Movies of 2014 (January 5th, 2015) *Taken 3 (January 13th, 2015) *Most Anticipated Movies of 2015 (January 15th, 2015) *Jupiter Ascending (February 9th, 2015) *Fifty Shades of Grey (February 16th, 2015) *Kingsman - The Secret Service (February 17th, 2015) *McFarland, USA (February 24th, 2015) *Chappie (March 9th, 2015) *Cinderella (March 16th, 2015) *Insurgent (March 21st, 2015) *The Gunman (March 22nd, 2015) *Furious 7 (April 5th, 2015) *Unfriended (April 6th, 2015) *Mission: Impossible (April 11th, 2015) *Lost River (April 12th, 2015) *The Longest Ride (April 16th, 2015) *Avengers: Age of Ultron (April 29th, 2015) *Star Wars: Episode I - The Phantom Menace (May 6th, 2015) *Mission: Impossible II (May 8th, 2015) *Mad Max: Fury Road (May 13th, 2015) *Pitch Perfect 2 (May 17th, 2015) *Collateral - My Favorite Movies (May 21st, 2015) *Poltergeist (May 22nd, 2015) *Hot Pursuit (May 24th, 2015) *The Lost World: Jurassic Park (May 27th, 2015) *Aloha (May 31st, 2015) *Jurassic Park III (June 3rd, 2015) *Insidious: Chapter 3 (June 6th, 2015) *When Marnie Was There (June 7th, 2015) *Jurassic World (June 10th, 2015) *Star Wars: Episode II - Attack of the Clones (June 12th, 2015) *Inside Out (June 21st, 2015) *Dope (June 24th, 2015) *Ted 2 (June 26th, 2015) *Terminator: Genisys (July 3rd, 2015) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Combo) (July 5th, 2015) *Magic Mike XXL (July 7th, 2015) *Minions (July 11th, 2015) *The Gallows (July 12th, 2015) *Ant-Man (July 15th, 2015) *Mission: Impossible III (July 16th, 2015) *The Death of Superman Lives: What Happened? (July 19th, 2015) *Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (July 22nd, 2015) *Pixels (July 25th, 2015) *Southpaw (July 26th, 2015) *Star Wars: Episode III - Revenge of the Sith (August 2nd, 2015) *Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection F (August 5th, 2015) *Fantastic Four (August 6th, 2015) *The Gift (August 8th, 2015) *The Sixth Sense (August 13th, 2015) *The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (August 15th, 2015) *Straight Outta Compton (August 16th, 2015) *Unbreakable (August 19th, 2015) *Sinister 2 (August 25th, 2015) *Hitman: Agent 47 (August 28th, 2015) *American Ultra (August 29th, 2015) *The Village (September 2nd, 2015) *The Transporter Refueled (September 4th, 2015) *Goodnight Mommy (September 6th, 2015) *Lady in the Water (September 7th, 2015) *The Visit (September 11th, 2015) *Star Wars - My Favorite Movies (September 12th, 2015) *Black Mass (September 16th, 2015) *Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials (September 19th, 2015) *Duel (September 23rd, 2015) *Sicario (September 26th, 2015) *The Intern (September 27th, 2015) *Hotel Transylvania 2 (September 29th, 2015) *The Martian (October 2nd, 2015) *The Walk (October 4th, 2015) *Hook (October 7th, 2015) *Pan (October 10th, 2015) *Star Wars: Episode V - The Empire Strikes Back (October 17th, 2015) *Minority Report (October 18th, 2015) *Goldeneye (October 23rd, 2015) *Thoughts on Paranormal Activity - The Ghost Dimension (October 24th, 2015) *Steve Jobs (October 25th, 2015) *Casino Royale (October 30th, 2015) *Spectre (November 5th, 2015) *The Peanuts Movie (November 8th, 2015) *Return of the Jedi (November 13th, 2015) *Ghost in the Shell: The New Movie (November 15th, 2015) *The Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part 2 (November 19th, 2015) *Creed (November 24th, 2015) *Victor Frankenstein (November 28th, 2015) *Krampus (December 4th, 2015) *The Revenant (December 6th, 2015) *In the Heart of the Sea (December 11th, 2015) *Star Wars: The Force Awakens (December 19th, 2015) *Star Wars: The Force Awakens Spoiler Review (December 20th, 2015) *The Hateful Eight (December 21st, 2015) *Point Break (December 26th, 2015) *Joy (December 27th, 2015) *The Best Movies of 2015 (December 29th, 2015) *The Worst Movies of 2015 (December 30th, 2015) *The Big Short (January 2nd, 2016) *The Forest (January 8th, 2016) *Spider-Man (January 14th, 2016) *13 Hours (January 16th, 2016) *Norm of the North (January 17th, 2016) *The 5th Wave (January 22nd, 2016) *Dirty Grandpa (January 23rd, 2016) *The Boy (January 24th, 2016) *Kung Fu Panda 3 (January 30th, 2016) *Jane Got a Gun (January 31st, 2016) *Hail, Caesar! (February 4th, 2016) *Deadpool (February 7th, 2016) *Spider-Man 2 (February 12th, 2016) *Zoolander 2 (February 13th, 2016) *The Witch (February 18th, 2016) *Race (February 21st, 2016) *Only Yesterday (February 26th, 2016) *Gods of Egypt (February 26th, 2016) *Zootopia (March 3rd, 2016) *London Has Fallen (March 4th, 2016) *The Boy and the Beast (March 6th, 2016) *The Other Side of the Door (March 10th, 2016) *10 Cloverfield Lane (March 11th, 2016) *Spider-Man 3 (March 20th, 2016) *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice (March 24th, 2016) *The Amazing Spider-Man (April 7th, 2016) *Hardcore Henry (April 10th, 2016) *Hush (April 12th, 2016) *The Jungle Book (April 16th, 2016) *Criminal (April 17th, 2016) *The Huntsman: Winter's War (April 22nd, 2016) *Ratchet & Clank (May 1st, 2016) *Captain America: Civil War (May 3rd, 2016) *X-Men: Apocalypse (May 10th, 2016) *Money Monster (May 12th, 2016) *The Darkness (May 15th, 2016) *The Nice Guys (May 19th, 2016) *The Angry Birds Movie (May 22nd, 2016) *The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (May 23rd, 2016) *Alice Through The Looking Glass (May 28th, 2016) *Popstar: Never Stop Never Stopping (June 2nd, 2016) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (June 3rd, 2016) *The Conjuring 2 (June 7th, 2016) *Warcraft (June 8th, 2016) *Now You See Me 2 (June 11th, 2016) *Cell (June 16th, 2016) *Finding Dory (June 17th, 2016) *The Neon Demon (June 23rd, 2016) *Free State of Jones (June 24th, 2016) *The Shallows (June 25th, 2016) *Independence Day: Resurgence (June 26th, 2016) *The Legend of Tarzan (July 1st, 2016) *The Bourne Identity (July 3rd, 2016) *The Secret Life of Pets (July 6th, 2016) *Mike and Dave Need Wedding Dates (July 9th, 2016) *The Bourne Supremacy (July 12th, 2016) *Ghostbusters (July 13th, 2016) *Hunt for the Wilderpeople (July 17th, 2016) *Star Trek Beyond (July 21st, 2016) *Batman: The Killing Joke (July 28th, 2016) *Jason Bourne (July 29th, 2016) *Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (August 2nd, 2016) *Suicide Squad (August 5th, 2016) *Nine Lives (August 7th, 2016) *Sausage Party (August 13th, 2016) *Pete's Dragon (August 13th, 2016) *Blood Father (August 13th, 2016) *Kubo and the Two Strings (August 16th, 2016) *Ben-Hur (August 17th, 2016) *Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (August 26th, 2016) *Don't Breathe (August 27th, 2016) *The Blair Witch Project (September 1st, 2016) *Morgan (September 4th, 2016) *Book of Shadows: Blair Witch 2 (September 7th, 2016) *The Disappointments Room (September 11th, 2016) *Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (September 15th, 2016) *Blair Witch (September 16th, 2016) *The Magnificent Seven (September 18th, 2016) *Storks (September 24th, 2016) *Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (September 28th, 2016) *Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (October 1st, 2016) *The Ring (October 5th, 2016) *The Last Samurai (October 12th, 2016) *Shin Godzilla (October 14th, 2016) *Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (October 19th, 2016) *Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (October 29th, 2016) *Doctor Strange (November 2nd, 2016) *Trolls (November 5th, 2016) *V for Vendetta (November 6th, 2016) *Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1 (November 7th, 2016) *Arrival (November 12th, 2016) *Shut In (November 13th, 2016) *Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 (November 14th, 2016) *Jackie (November 15th, 2016) *Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (November 19th, 2016) *Moana (November 20th, 2016) *Split (November 21st, 2016) *Allied (November 23rd, 2016) *Incarnate (December 4th, 2016) *Your Name (December 8th, 2016) *Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (December 13th, 2016) *Passengers (w/Doug Walker) (December 22nd, 2016) *Assassin's Creed (December 23rd. 2016) *Home Alone (December 24th, 2016) *Ocean Waves (December 26th, 2016) *Fences (December 27th, 2017) *Underworld: Blood Wars (January 6th, 2017) *Princess Mononoke (January 9th, 2017) *Monster Trucks (January 14th, 2017) *The Matrix Reloaded (January 15th, 2017) *The Matrix Revolutions (January 18th, 2017) *xXx: Return of Xander Cage (January 20th, 2017) *Sailor Moon R the Movie (January 23rd, 2017) *Resident Evil: The Final Chapter (January 28th, 2017) *The Animatrix (January 29th, 2017) *The Ring Two (February 1st, 2017) *Rings (February 3rd, 2017) *The Lego Batman Movie (February 5th, 2017) *X-Men (February 6th, 2017) *John Wick: Chapter 2 (February 8th, 2017) *Fifty Shades Darker (February 10th, 2017) *Don't Hang Up (February 12th, 2017) *X-Men 2 (February 13th, 2017) *Logan (February 17th, 2017) *X-Men: The Last Stand (February 27th, 2017) *Beauty and the Beast (March 5th, 2017) *Kong: Skull Island (March 6th, 2017) *Ghost in the Shell (1995) (March 7th, 2017) *Power Rangers 2017 (March 24th, 2017) *Smurfs: The Lost Village (March 28th, 2017) *Alien (April 2nd, 2017) *The Void (April 6th, 2017) *Going in Style (April 9th, 2017) *Donnie Darko (April 10th, 2017) *Aliens (April 15th, 2017) *The Fate of the Furious (April 16th, 2017) *Alien 3 - When Studios Interfere (April 18th, 2017) *Free Fire (April 23rd, 2017) *Colossal (May 1st, 2017) *AVP: Alien vs. Predator (May 3rd, 2017) *Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 (May 4th, 2017) *Alien vs. Predator: Requiem (May 8th, 2017) *Alien: Covenant (May 12th, 2017) *King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (May 16th, 2017) *Baywatch (May 23rd, 2017) *Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales (May 24th, 2017) *Transformers (May 28th, 2017) *Wonder Woman (May 30th, 2017) *Baby Driver (June 7th, 2017) *Transformers: Dark of the Moon (June 12th, 2017) *Cars 3 (June 16th, 2017) *Rough Night (June 17th, 2017) *47 Meters Down (June 18th, 2017) *Transformers: The Last Knight (June 23rd, 2017) *War of the Planet of the Apes (June 27th, 2017) *My Neighbor Totoro (June 28th, 2017) *Spider-Man: Homecoming (July 1st, 2017) *Spider-Man: Homecoming Spoiler Review (July 10th, 2017) *The Prestige (July 14th, 2017) *To The Bone (July 17th, 2017) *Batman Begins (July 18th, 2017) *Valerian and the City of a Thousand Planets (July 22nd, 2017) *A Ghost Story (July 28th, 2017) *The Emoji Movie (July 29th, 2017) *The Dark Tower (August 4th, 2017) *Misery (August 8th, 2017) *The Nut Job 2: Nutty By Nature (August 13th, 2017) *The Hitman's Bodyguard (August 16th, 2017) *1408 (August 23rd, 2017) *Wind River (August 24th, 2017) *Birth of the Dragon (August 27th, 2017) *The Shawshank Redemption Review & Tour (September 1st, 2017) *Good Time (September 3rd, 2017) *Dolores Claiborne (September 5th, 2017) *It (September 8th, 2017) *Home Again (September 10th, 2017) *Kingsman: The Golden Circle (September 22nd, 2017) *Friend Request (September 24th, 2017) *Stronger (September 25th, 2017) *Brad's Status (September 28th, 2017) *American Made (October 1st, 2017) *Blade Runner 2049 (October 7th, 2017) *The Shining (October 16th, 2017) *Child's Play (October 19th, 2017) *The Snowman (October 20th, 2017) *Saw (October 23rd, 2017) *Brawl in Cell Block 99 (October 26th, 2017) *Jigsaw (October 28th, 2017) *Thor: Ragnarok (November 2nd, 2017) *Halloween II (November 5th, 2017) *Murder on the Orient Express (November 11th, 2017) *A Silent Voice (November 12th, 2017) *Coco (November 13th, 2017) *Justice League (November 17th, 2017) *Lady Bird (November 22nd, 2017) *The Disaster Artist (November 24th, 2017) *Wonder (December 4th, 2017) *The Post (December 9th, 2017) *Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (December 10th, 2017) *Star Wars: The Last Jedi (December 14th, 2017) *Star Wars: The Last Jedi (Spoiler Review) (December 17th, 2017) *The Shape of Water (December 21st, 2017) *Ferdinand (December 22nd, 2017) *The Nightmare Before Christmas (December 25th, 2017) *Molly's Game (December 29th, 2017) *Insidious: The Last Key (January 8th, 2018) *Phantom Threads (January 14th, 2018) *The Commuter (January 15th, 2018) *12 Angry Men (January 19th, 2018) *Mary and the Witch's Flower (January 20th, 2018) *12 Strong (January 21st, 2018) *Den of Thieves (January 23rd, 2018) *Paddington 2 (January 25th, 2018) *Maze Runner: The Death Cure (January 28th, 2018) *Winchester (February 4th, 2018) *The Cloverfield Paradox (Spoiler Review) (February 8th, 2018) *Fifty Shades Freed (February 10th, 2018) *The 15:17 to Paris (February 15th, 2018) *Black Panther (February 16th, 2018) *Red Sparrow (February 23rd, 2018) *The Good, the Bad and the Ugly (March 1st, 2018) *Death Wish (March 4th, 2018) *Love, Simon (March 9th, 2018) *A Wrinkle in Time (March 11th, 2018) *The Strangers: Prey at Night (March 12th, 2018) *Tomb Raider (March 17th, 2018) *Pacific Rim: Uprising (March 22nd, 2018) *Unsane (March 28th, 2018) *Ready Player One (March 31st, 2018) *Seven Samurai (April 2nd, 2018) Game Reviews *Super Smash Bros. for Wii U (December 1st, 2014) *Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask 3D (February 23rd, 2015) *Splatoon (June 4th, 2015) *Batman: Arkham Knight (July 4th, 2015) *Until Dawn (August 30th, 2015) *Star Wars: Battlefront (November 20th, 2015) *Star Fox Zero (May 5th, 2016) *LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens (July 10th, 2016) *The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild (March 12th, 2017) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (December 11th, 2017) Anime Reviews *Kids on the Slope (April 7th, 2015) *Dragon Ball Z (January 7th, 2017) Trailer Reviews *Star Wars: The Force Awakens (April 19th, 2015) *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice (April 23rd, 2015) *Star Wars: The Force Awakens International Trailer (November 7th, 2015) *Captain America: Civil War Trailer Quick Thoughts (November 27th, 2015) *Batman v. Superman Trailer (December 3rd, 2015) *Star Wars: Rogue One (April 9th, 2016) *Star Wars: Rogue One Trailer 2 Thoughts (August 12th, 2016) Television Reviews *Daredevil Season 1 (April 26th, 2015) *Jessica Jones Season 1 (December 13th, 2015) *The X-Files: Season 10 (February 27th, 2016) *Daredevil Season 2 (April 3rd, 2016) *Stranger Things Season 1 (August 6th, 2016) *Luke Cage Season 1 (October 6th, 2016) *The Defenders Season 1 (August 21st, 2017) *Stranger Things Season 2 (November 6th, 2017) *The Punisher Season 1 (March 15th, 2018) *Jessica Jones Season 2 (Spoilers) (March 19th, 2018) Hilariocity Reviews Hilariocity Reviews are episodes where Chris takes a look at older films that are considered to be "so bad it's good". *Steel (August 31st, 2014) *Batman & Robin (March 2nd, 2015) *Jaws: The Revenge (April 3rd, 2015) *The Star Wars Holiday Special (December 25th, 2015) *Lara Croft: Tomb Raider (January 25th, 2016) *Dragonball: Evolution (February 1st, 2016) *Samurai Cop (February 11th, 2016) *Twilight (February 15th, 2016) *Supergirl (February 28th, 2016) *Superman IV: The Quest for Peace (March 13th, 2016) *My Indiana Jones Movies (March 27th, 2016) *Captain America (June 15th, 2016) *Jaws 3-D (June 19th, 2016) *Sully (September 10th, 2016) *DOA: Dead or Alive (November 27th, 2016) *House of the Dead (December 5th, 2016) *Doom (December 20th, 2016) *Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: The Movie (March 14th, 2017) *Alien: Resurrection (April 29th, 2017) *Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (June 5th, 2017) *My No-Budget Feature (June 25th, 2017) *Stephen King's Sleepwalkers (July 31st, 2017) *Jason Lives: Friday the 13th Part VI (October 15th, 2017) *Caravan of Courage: An Ewok Adventure (November 26th, 2017) *Ewoks: The Battle for Endor (December 8th, 2017) Analyzed Movie Reviews Analyzed Movie Reviews are episodes where Chris goes into in-depth analysis on films. *Prometheus EXPLAINED (June 10th, 2012) *DRIVE Analyzed (October 19th, 2012) *Everything Wrong with Die Hard 5 (February 24th, 2013) *Only God Forgives EXPLAINED (July 22nd, 2013) *SIGNS Analyzed and Explained (January 20th, 2014) *Enemy EXPLAINED (April 14th, 2014) *Under the Skin EXPLAINED (July 14th, 2014) *The Problem with Horror Movies Today (November 6th, 2014) *The Problem with Action Movies Today (February 9th, 2015) *The Force Awakens & Star Wars Formula (January 10th, 2016) *Is STAY a Misunderstood Gem? (August 28th, 2016) *Is Angel's Egg an Overlooked Masterpiece? (February 21st, 2017) *Rogue One and Phantom Menacing (March 27th, 2017) Retro Rewind Retro Rewind are episodes where Chris looks back on retro stuff from his childhood that resonated with him. *Tremors (February 22nd, 2016) *Superman 64 (March 7th, 2016) *Blockbuster Video (April 6th, 2016) *Are You Afraid of the Dark? (July 27th, 2016) Links *Chris Stuckmann on ChannelAwesome.com *Chris Stuckmann on YouTube Category:Shows Category:TGWTG Category:Content Category:Current Shows Category:Former Shows Category:Nostalgia Critic Category:Former Contributor